Resolution (Version 2)
by Horatio54
Summary: Harry chooses New Years Day to resolve some things with Ginny.


Resolution

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Warning: Lemons,

Harry Potter was very aware that things had to change and soon. They could not go on the way they had been. Ginny was upset and so was he. Their relationship was in trouble and he knew why. After the war was concluded, much to the surprise of many, he and Ginny had not resumed their pre-war relationship. She completed her final year at Hogwarts and had then embarked on a very long, difficult and time consuming apprenticeship as a healer. Harry had also been too caught up in his post-war education and career. The two drifted apart. However, after a number of years, he and Ginny had met up again when Ginny, in her capacity as a potions expert, had helped save Harry's life when he had been poisoned. They then started out again as good friends, but after spending almost all of their time in the other's company, they finally got back together as a couple like everyone expected. From all appearances everything seemed fine, but Harry knew better.

Harry was too withdrawn and reserved. After they resumed their relationship, he and Ginny had been dating for about six months now and Ginny was ready to move their relationship to a more intimate level, but, most likely as a result of the manner of his upbringing at the Dursleys, Harry was holding back.

He knew he loved Ginny, but he could not seem to bring himself to show it. Something always stopped him from letting her know or showing her how he felt about her and Harry could tell that Ginny was becoming more and more frustrated. Harry knew he had to do something drastic soon or he could lose her.

Recently, Harry had spent Christmas day with Ginny and her family at the Burrow. Harry never felt more included by any other family than he was by the Weasleys and for the most part the day had been fine. As usual Molly crushed his ribs with her hugs and stuffed him with her fabulous home cooked food until he felt like he would burst. He received his regular knitted Weasley sweater, there had been a pick-up Quidditch game and everyone had been very friendly towards him. However, Harry was still uncomfortable. Harry could tell that Ginny was discouraged by his continuing refusal to commit more to their relationship.

Harry could not get over how beautiful Ginny looked. Gone was the resemblance to the young girl Harry had first known. Ginny was now a fully grown woman who turned heads wherever she went. She only stood about five foot two inches tall, but she had a slim and very feminine build. Harry could not understand what she was doing with him. Even after all these years and everything that had happened in his life, Harry had a tough time believing that he was deserving of anything good in his life and Ginny was not just good, she was great.

Tonight seemed to be the final straw. It was New Year's Day and he and Ginny were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. As usual Harry thought Ginny looked fabulous, but, also as usual, he had not been able to express his feelings to her. He could see that she was disappointed with him. It was time for things to drastically change.

"Okay, let's go! We're leaving," said Harry as he took Ginny by the hand and guided her back out through the door of the restaurant.

"What? Where are we going?" asked Ginny with an astonished laugh.

"Back to Grimmauld Place," he replied very determinedly.

Ginny clearly didn't know what to say. She appeared gobsmacked

"What about dinner?" she finally asked, with a chuckle as she let Harry lead her out the door.

"We'll eat later."

Ginny couldn't stop herself from giggling as Harry led her to a deserted alley.

"Grab hold of me tight! This may be a bumpy ride," grinned Harry as he removed his broom from his pocket, unshrunk it and settled them both astride its length. He softly tapped them both on the tops of their heads with his wand, muttered a charm and suddenly they were both disillusioned.

"Wow, Harry! What are you...?"

"Here we go!"

"OOOHH MERLINNNN!" exclaimed a gleeful Ginny as they sped out of the alley almost straight up.

The usually totally repressed and reserved Harry Potter was acting like a total madman. He swooped low over the rooftops, made breakneck turns, and swerved through alleyways. All the while, Ginny was clinging to his back while hooting with laughter and that was music to his ears.

"Having fun yet?" shouted Harry as he performed a death defying manoeuvre a few feet off the ground.

"Harry Potter! You've officially snapped!" cried Ginny, the wind ruffling her beautiful long red hair.

"Nope. You just bring out the bad boy in me!"

"Mmm...so what are you going to do with me, bad boy?"

Turning to give his girlfriend a kiss, Harry's heart was pounding. He didn't know what the hell he was doing or why, but he was going with it.

"You'll see, Gin. You'll see."

A short while, they arrived outside Grimmauld Place. Harry took his laughing girlfriend in his arms and started devouring her lips.

Moans and pants fuelled their growing passion as they stumbled into the quiet old house with Harry leading the way, slamming the door behind him.

"Ginny," he said in a heartfelt tone, "This is tough for me. You want me to stop holding back. You want me to show you how I really feel. I'm trying...but you're making this very hard."

"Understood. I'm in your hands, Mister Potter," teased Ginny with a warm smile.

"I know your tricks, Ginny Weasley. So kiss me."

Taking his words to heart, Ginny crashed her lips onto Harry's, starting what was sure to be a long and passionate snogging session.

"I hope this new you sticks around, Harry," whispered Ginny, "I could get used to this."

There was no more repression, no more holding back. He wanted her and she wanted him. And neither would hold back any further.

"Ginny...my bedroom," gasped Harry.

"Lead the way, Harry."

Once again taking her by the hand, Harry led his girlfriend up to his bedroom. They kept kissing and the happy smiles never left their faces. Once they made it in the room, Harry kicked the door shut and smoothly laid Ginny down so he was on top, his lips wrestling with hers.

"Oh Harry," moaned Ginny with delight as she felt his warm body against hers.

"Ginny..." replied Harry in a daze of anxiety and arousal.

"Please. Take me."

Setting aside any lingering doubts, Harry quickly went to work. He wanted to embrace this feeling. He had dreamt about it many times before and he was sure Ginny knew it. Now it was finally time to see it through.

Harry's shirt was the first to go with Ginny sliding it up over his head, giving her an unobstructed view of his well-built frame.

"Mmm...so firm and strong," she purred.

"All those workout sessions have had their benefit," grinned Harry.

"I'll say."

Letting her small hands roam freely around his firm flesh, Ginny felt the heat between her legs grow. She could feel her pussy getting wet with arousal. She was also aware of Harry's desire. His raging hard-on was pressing up against her as his hands sensually rubbed her breasts while he kissed her beautiful face.

Warm bursts of pleasure shot through Ginny's body, causing Harry to go at it with more enthusiasm. Her breasts were so nice and soft. They felt so good to touch. Soon, her halter top became too much of a hindrance.

"You have such strong hands," she gasped out as their lips passionately wrestled.

This earned her a little pinch on her hard nipples, making her want to feel his hands even more.

"Ohhh...I think that deserves a little reward."

Breaking off the kiss, Ginny adjusted herself so she could remove her silver halter top. And once her breasts were freed, Harry's mouth went dry.

They were so perfect, so nicely proportioned in every right way. They were glowing beautifully in the soft moonlight.

"Oh Ginny..."

Falling further into his daze, Harry attacked her breasts with his hands while kissing down her neck and onto her cleavage. He was running on pure instinct now. He let go and just went with it. And Ginny loved every minute of it.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped, arching her body in delight.

Her breathing grew ragged as Harry rubbed and caressed her tender orbs while kissing and teasing all along her cleavage with his lips.

While kissing and sucking on her sexy tits, he slid a hand down her womanly curves until he reached her thighs. Her short black skirt made it easy to reach in and feel her most sensitive areas, but despite his daze Harry was still careful.

"It's okay, Harry. Please...touch me," she said, "I know you want to."

"I do, Ginny. I really do," he replied, his lips still on her breasts, "I just want to make you feel great."

"Oh...you're so sweet."

Ginny didn't know what she did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend. After all they had faced during the war with Voldemort. Yet through it all, their love had blossomed and tonight they would at long last take the next pivotal step.

Reaching under her skirt, Harry found her knickers were getting soaked and he could smell her aroused scent.

"You're so wet, Gin," said Harry in a husky tone as he stopped teasing her breasts, "Here, let me help you with that."

Lifting her hips up off the bed, Harry slipped her black knickers down her sexy legs, revealing to him the wet folds of her vagina. While he was doing this, Ginny reached under her and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to be removed as well so she was completely naked.

"Like what you see, lover?" she said with a sexy grin.

"You're beautiful," replied Harry with a warm smile.

Using his soft hands, he rubbed and teased the area around her folds. She looked so beautiful without any clothes on.

"I'm going to eat you out, Ginny," said Harry as he kissed down her flat tummy and passed the small crown of pubic hair just above her folds, "Let me know if I do anything wrong. I want you to enjoy this."

Flashing him a tender smile, Ginny closed her eyes and let Harry do his thing. He started off light at first, gently rubbing and teasing her slit. This got her to moan in delight, prompting Harry to go further.

Slipping his fingers into her heat, he stroked and teased her hot folds. Soon, he was going deeper and faster. She was so wet and aroused. She wanted this. She needed this.

"Oh Harry! It feels good! It feels so good!"

Further encouraged by these words, Harry replaced his hands with his tongue, spreading her legs with his hands and burying his face in her pussy.

"Oh Merlin!" gasped Ginny as she started fondling her breasts.

She tasted so sweet. Her vagina was so hot. Harry never thought it could be so intoxicating. Being spontaneous sure had its rewards. It made him wonder why he was so reserved in the first place. She loved him and he loved her and they wanted each other. It was that simple.

Feeling his tongue flick in and out of her quim, teasing her sensitive clit along the way, Ginny was in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to arch and contort her body with delight. He was so thorough and passionate. He was bent on making sure she was satisfied. It spoke volumes for his character, putting his girlfriend's pleasure first and foremost.

But for all the spontaneity he had taken on and all the difficulties he had to overcome, she felt he deserved to share the joy.

"Harry! Harry please!" she begged him as she suddenly pulled away and shot up to an upright position.

"Gin? What's wrong? Did I..." he began, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"No love. You didn't do anything wrong. I just think you deserve a little pleasure too. It's not fair for me to get it all."

Harry felt short of breath as Ginny began to undo his trousers. His apprehension was making a comeback as he watched this beautiful naked woman feel around his erection. But her gentle kissing helped lay his fears to rest.

"It's okay, Harry. Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"With my life," he responded as they kept kissing passionately.

"Then let's share this together. You deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do."

With a firm tug of his trousers and boxer shorts, Harry's throbbing erection was freed. Kissing down his neck and along his chest, Ginny smiled at his rock hard manhood. He was bigger than she thought. And with a few quick movements, he was fully naked before her.

"So hard," she purred as she gave his penis a few strokes, causing him to moan, "Here, let me give you a taste of what you gave me."

Harry propped himself up on his knees as Ginny got on her hands and knees and took his hard cock into her mouth. Upon feeling the hot warmth around his erect dick, Harry's head fell back in a wave of delight. Using her tongue and lips to tease all the sensitive spots, Ginny bobbed her head back and forth along his prick.

"Oh Ginny!" he moaned as he gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Mmm...you like that love?" she purred as she stroked his prick.

"Oh yeah...but I never finished eating you out."

"Oh? So what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking...why not do this together? That way we can both enjoy it."

Ginny flashed her naked boyfriend a sexy grin.

"Mmm...you're really getting into this, aren't you?"

"What can I say? You bring out the lover in me, Gin."

Taking a moment to adjust themselves, Harry got on his back at the head of the bed while Ginny got on top of him so that she was facing his dick and he was facing her folds. Still hungry with passion, the two lovers went on to orally tease one another, filling the room with muffled moans of ecstasy.

"Oh Harry! Oh I feel it building in me!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I feel it in me too," Harry replied as he spread her pussy lips with his hands and plunged into her depths.

Ginny passionately sucked him off while he eagerly ate her out. Hot sensations of pleasure surged through the both of them.

A light layer of sweat formed on their naked bodies as they orally teased each other for a good long while. A chorus of moans filled the room as the pleasurable feelings surged through their minds.

"Harry! Oh Merlin! Oh I'm almost coming! Please, let's do it now! I can't wait any longer!" moaned Ginny in a desperate tone of passion.

Removing his face from her pussy, Harry adjusted himself so that Ginny was on her back again. She looked so beautiful and ready for sex. They had waited a long time for this moment and now was the time to embrace it.

Harry reached for his wand, tapped it gently against Ginny's tummy and performed a contraceptive charm causing her belly to softly glow yellow for a second. He then took a moment to catch his breath.

After the glow from the charm faded, Ginny beamed up at him,

"Please, make love to me, Harry."

With a warm smile, Harry kissed her sweet lips, taking her securely in his arms in preparation for the main event.

"Don't worry, Gin. I promise you I'll make this a night to remember."

Harry took his position over her, spreading her legs so that they were hitched up over his shoulders. He then grasped her hips and guided his stiff cock to her wet entrance.

He wanted her so badly and here she was so ready to accept his love. Harry worked his pulsating prick into her tight heat, absorbing the sweet delight of her wet flesh.

"Oh Merlin it's really tight!" grunted Harry as he plunged deeper into her depths.

"Oh that's it! That's it!" moaned Ginny, gasping for air as she felt his member stretch her walls.

Driven by an avid sexual desire, Harry began to thrust in and out of her tight pussy in a strong rhythm. With Ginny's legs still hitched over his shoulders, he could get in deep and feel the hot glove of womanly flesh around his cock. It was so hot and tight. It was more than he ever could have imagined.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny!" moaned Harry as he worked his manhood in out of her tight heat with more intensity.

"Oh Harry, it's so good! Harder! Harder!" she begged him.

Conceding to his wishes, Harry let loose and fucked her thoroughly and enthusiastically. Soon, he was pounding into her wetness with his prick, penetrating all the way up to the hilt of his penis. Ginny's body moved along with the rhythm, causing her tits to bounce.

It was a beautiful sight watching the expressions of ecstasy on her lovely face as her naked body moved with the rhythm. Waves of bliss were surging through her body.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Harry I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" moaned Ginny, arching her back as Harry pounded his cock into her quim.

"Me too, Gin! Me too!"

Tightening his hold on her hips, Harry intensified his thrusts. He could feel the rush of his climax coming on and he could sense Ginny's too. Their moans grew louder as sweat consumed their bodies. They both worked it with great passion until finally, they could hold back no longer.

"OH HARRY I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" cried Ginny as her body arched and tensed to the sudden rush of sensations.

"I'M COMING TOO! OH MERLIN!"

Delivering one last powerful thrust that entered as deep as possible, Harry unloaded a blast of his seed into her wetness. At the same time, Ginny's inner muscles tightened around his hardness and milked him for every drop.

When they were done, they met in a deep kiss, capping off a wonderful new beginning to their growing relationship.

"You're a very special man, Harry James Potter," said Ginny, still short of breath.

"Well you're an incredible woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley. So we're even," said Harry with a smile.

"Still such a sweetie," she said, returning his smile as she caressed his face, "This has been a really exceptional night."

"Well who's to say that it's over?" said Harry in a husky tone.

Ginny felt his hands working down the curves of her petite body again and suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and draped over Harry's shoulders as he stood up beside the bed.

"HARRY, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Ginny screamed as Harry carried her into the adjoining bathroom.

"I think its time you took a shower. You're all sweaty." Harry replied teasingly.

"I will have you know, Mr. Potter, that young ladies do not sweat. We glow." Ginny responded trying to affect a haughty tone, which was less than successful given that she was currently dangling upside down.

"Well then it's time to dowse your glow." Harry chortled as he gently placed Ginny down on to her feet before his shower.

Harry turned on the shower and they then stepped in to it together.

"Mmm...nothing like a hot shower with a gorgeous woman," said Harry as he let the hot torrent of water wash over his nude body.

As the water soaked their nude bodies, Harry and Ginny shared a sensual kiss. There was plenty of space in the shower and a wide stream of water for both of them to share. It allowed the young lovers to relax in the steamy environment. And being naked together added another element of sensuality.

"Feeling dirty?" said Harry in a husky tone, slipping his hands down her waist and onto her butt.

"After tonight...I'd say so," she grinned, tracing her hands over his chest.

"Then I was thinking this..." he went on, "We take turns cleaning each other. I'll do you first and then you do me."

"And if it gets too much?" inquired Ginny, tempting him by pressing her breasts up against his chest.

"If it does..." he replied, giving her bum a firm squeeze, "We'll just take things as they come."

Harry made the first move, pulling Ginny under the stream of water and allowing her fantastic figure to get nice and soaked. She looked so sexy, all wet and naked. He could have just taken her there. But he held off on the need for the moment.

Harry started out washing her beautiful hair. It was a little difficult since her hair was so long, but Ginny helped him work it out. Soon her hair was full of suds, some of which fell down her face and onto her breasts. And when she threw her hair back to rinse it off, she looked nothing short of heavenly.

"Having fun yet?" grinned Ginny, tracing a finger down the middle of his chest.

"You have no idea," said Harry in a husky tone.

Up next was the soap. He began to gently rub down her wet naked body. He started with her breasts, rubbing the fleshy orbs with the lather. Immediately, Ginny felt a rush of sensations.

"Mmm...your hands are so nice, Harry," she purred, closing her eyes and letting him do the rest.

Smiling at her reaction, Harry went on. He gently worked the soap around her breasts until he got some nice suds to work with. From there, he went all over her body. He trailed the suds along her arms, around her shoulders, and on her upper back. Her naked skin was nothing short of divine. The soap added a slick, sexy feel. It was impossible not to become aroused by it.

Feeling frisky, Harry worked the soap down along her bum. This evoked a soft purr from the gorgeous redhead. She pressed her body against his, sharing some of the suds and playfully touching his flesh. But Harry didn't let her get too carried away. He had more of her to wash. Running the suds down her slim stomach, he started rubbing the soft folds of her quim.

"Ohhhhh..." gasped Ginny, her body tensing as Harry's touched her folds.

Grinning huskily, Harry kissed down her neck as she enjoyed the feeling. He kept rubbing her, starting with the small crown of pubic hair just above her slit and working his way along her inner thighs. The more he rubbed, the more aroused she became. It made her feel so good. It made her want to take him right then and there.

"You're nice and clean now, Gin," grinned Harry, rubbing the last of the suds along her thighs.

"Thanks, Harry," purred Ginny, sliding a hand down his chest, "But you're still dirty, you know?"

"I believe I am," said Harry, playfully caressing her face.

"Want me to fix that?" she offered, her tone sexually charged.

"By all means..."

With a wanton grin, Ginny pulled Harry under the torrent of water and let him get nice and soaked. He looked so desirable with water coming down his chest, but Ginny shook the want off for the time being and began cleaning him.

She started with the hair like he had for her. She grabbed his bottle of shampoo that he used. His hair wasn't very long, so it was easier to clean than hers. But that didn't stop things from getting heated when Ginny pressed her body against his while thoroughly running her hands through his hair. Once she was done, she let him rinse off a bit while she got a bar of soap. Harry's body was nicely built. He was no longer the slim and wiry boy she knew from Hogwarts. Now he was a strong, sexy, full-grown man.

With the soap in hand, Ginny went to work rubbing his body with the suds. She started with his chest and worked her way around to shoulders. Harry let out contented moans as he felt her soft hands work around his flesh. He really was enjoying himself.

Harry gently fondled Ginny's breasts while she cleaned his wet flesh. Her body was still covered in suds as well. Their skin rubbed together in a deeply sexual experience. Harry could tell Ginny was already aroused. Her clit was swelling and her folds were moistening. Slipping her small hands lower, Ginny rubbed the soap down to his arse and worked around to his semi-hard cock. All the touching was turning him on and Ginny was poised to finish the job.

"Ginny..." gasped Harry at the feeling of Ginny's small hand on his dick.

"Shh...it's okay, Harry," she said, putting a finger over his lips, "Relax and enjoy it."

Taking the soap, Ginny tenderly rubbed his member while still pressing her body up against his. She gently captured his lips, helping him relax to the feeling. Her hand easily glided along his shaft. Harry moaned to each motion, wrestling his tongue with Ginny's and softly running his hands down from her breasts to her bum. It didn't take long for him to get rock hard. Ginny's soft rubbing got him so aroused. The urge to forgo the game and just have sex grew stronger. The kissing, the touching, and the teasing could only go so far. Eventually, it was too much to resist.

"Merlin, I want you," grunted Harry, kissing down her neck and slipping a hand between her legs, "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Then fuck me, Harry," said Ginny in a sultry tone.

Dropping the soap, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss right under the water surge. Ginny's tits rubbed against his chest while Harry firmly gripped her bum with his hard dick pushing against the outer areas of her folds. As the water flowed between them, the twosome was flushed with excitement. Harry pinned Ginny against the clear glass wall of the shower, Harry turned her around so that she was facing away. With both hands on the glass, her sexy arse was presented to him. Her skin shone with the wetness, adding to the sexual feel. Parting her legs slightly, he could see the dripping moisture from her folds.

"My you're a horny girl," grinned Harry huskily.

Kneeling down, he gently spread her folds and licked her wet slit. Ginny's body tensed, her hands sliding down the glass as hot vibrations shot through her body.

"Oh Harry! Oh Merlin. This is the second time you've done this for me tonight. Where did you learn to eat a girl out so good?" she moaned in delight.

"Since you asked and as I don't want to hide anything from you," Harry rather sheepishly replied as he pulled his face back for a moment. "You know that I've been very close friends with Hermione since we were kids together. Well sometimes we've been more than just friends and Hermione is a very good teacher."

" OOOHHH That's OK, Harry" Ginny gasped her response. "I've known about that for years. Hermione and I tell each other everything."

Letting out a deep grunt, Harry spread her folds wider and probed deeper with his tongue. Ginny's moans grew louder, the feelings growing more intense as he hit her sensitive areas. Licking along her slit and teasing her wet insides, Harry made sure she was nice and aroused.

"No more, Harry! I can't take any more teasing!" she cried, "Come on stick your cock inside me!"

"Oh yeah..." grinned Harry, "Merlin you look so sexy all wet and naked."

They both wanted it so bad. All the washing and touching sent their passions into a frenzy. Grabbing hold of her bum, Harry eagerly worked his dick around her wet entrance. And with a firm thrust, Harry filled Ginny's vagina with his cock.

"Ohhhhhhh Harry! It's so deep inside me!" cried Ginny.

"Mmm...so hot and tight!" grunted Harry as he held onto her arse and started pounding away.

Ginny was pressed up against the glass of the shower, her body gliding up and down as Harry thrust his prick up into her pussy. Their bodies were still covered in soap, allowing their skin to rub together smoothly and cleanly. It added an extra level of sexiness as they soaked up the mind-numbing sensations. Soon, they found a mutual pace. They went at it much slower than before. This act was more to help them relax instead of going all out with hard fucking. It sent their bodies into a haze of delight.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Ginny, throwing her head back and soaking up the sensations.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh yeah!" grunted Harry, thrusting deep into her tight folds.

Reaching around, Harry fondled her breast with one hand while stroking her clit with the other. Ginny's face contorted in rapture as she pressed harder against the glass. Fortunately, it was a very well built shower or the glass may have given way. Harry knew how to make every pleasure nerve burn with delight. She tensed her inner muscles each time he thrust into her, making him grunt at the hot tightness around his member.

Together, Harry and Ginny dragged it out for a good long while. Soon, they could sense one another nearing their peak. Wanting to share it together, they switched positions. Harry withdrew for a moment from inside Ginny so she could turn around and wrap her arms around his body. Their lips wrestled and the sensual touching resumed with Harry rubbing Ginny's breasts and Ginny stroking Harry's chest. Slipping his hands down to her butt, Harry lifted Ginny's petite form off the shower floor and pinned her against the wall. Hooking her legs around his waist, she held on as he guided his cock back into her quim. Their bodies were still wet and soapy, their skin grinding smoothly and unimpeded as they worked towards their final peak.

"Uh-uh-uh-Harry! Uh-I'm coming! I'm coming!" cried Ginny, grasping onto his shoulders for leverage while tensing her legs.

"Uh-uh-me too! Uh-oh Merlin!" grunted Harry, squeezing her hips as he drove his pounding prick into her for the final push.

Then, after a few more strong shifts, Harry arched his back and thrust his dick in as far as it could go, letting out a deep moan as he filled her with his come. The sizzling feeling sent Ginny over the edge as well, her pussy clamping down onto his prick as she threw her head back in delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHH GINNY!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH HARRY!"

Their bodies were still glowing with water and soap. It was relaxing, sexy, and fun. It was an amazing feeling and. Harry and Ginny smiled warmly, sharing another deep kiss as they pulled each other back under the hot gush of water.

"Feeling nice and clean?" said Harry in a playful tone.

"I'd definitely say so," grinned Ginny, her arms still around his neck.

Coming together in another full snog, Harry and Ginny let the water wash the soap from their naked bodies. For a while they just held each other, enjoying the warm feeling of their bare bodies surrounded by water and steam.

"So what's next?" grinned Ginny.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," said Harry, slipping his hand around her waist.

Ginny cast him a wry smile.

"I meant for food," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," she replied playfully.

"How bout we finish washing up and I'll have Kreacher make us some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," grinned Ginny, "But do you think we could stay in here just a little bit longer?"

As if to further tempt him, she pressed her body against his. And with that yearning look in her eyes, it was impossible to refuse.

"Mmm...I'd like that."

They met in a deep kiss, capping off a truly wonderful night.

"I'm glad you pushed me to do this," said Harry, tenderly stroking her hair, "It was wrong of me to hold back from you."

"You weren't wrong; Harry and I understand that, unfortunately, it was a by-product of how you were raised. I just wanted you to show me some affection."

"Well you got your wish. I made a New Year's resolution that I would stop behaving like an arse and finally show you how I really feel about you"

"Well you succeeded. I think its going to be a very **HAPPY NEW YEAR**," replied Ginny with a lovely smile as she kissed him again.

THE END

**Author's note:**

This was the version of this story which I submitted to the recently concluded 2013 Smutty Claus story gift exchange. I admit now that it was not my original version of the story which featured my favoured Harry/Hermione ship. For this version, as you will have seen, I changed it to Harry and Ginny and added a shower scene because that is what the person I was gifting the story to wanted. I am now posting both versions of the story so you can read both and tell me if you like one version better than the other.

15


End file.
